bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
The Two-Faced Bakugan
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Ep34-title.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 34 |last = Wind Metal Sole |next = Odos versus Doubrew}} is the thirty-fourth episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on November 24, 2012. Plot The episode opens up in the Grif Plutocracy's BakuTech Maintenance Facility. Harubaru marvels at the three Bakugan that were undergoing maintenance and data extraction. Harubaru asked that the same be done to his Dragaon but Raichi told him that it would have to wait as Gif Jinryu's maintenance is in progress. Koh prides that the Grif Plutocracy's facilities are state-of-the-art and the best in the world when it comes to collecting, maintaining and storing Bakugan without owners. He introduced to them two new Bakugan: Aquos Twin Doubrew and Darkus Dagger Odos. Sho encourages Tatsuma to try out one of the two while Gif Jinryu is undergoing maintenance. Tatsuma couldn't believe it that he excitedly tapped into the glass barrier. It caused Dagger Odos to pop out, astonishing everyone. Sho called it strange as Odos popped out even without contact to metal. The ominous Bakugan's purple eyes glowed and showed Tatsuma a horrifying vision: mountains of destroyed Bakugan. Sho told Tatsuma to snap out of it and the latter just wondered what he just saw. Nevertheless, Tatsuma choose to try out the Aquos Twin Doubrew. A Bakuthron DX was set up in the middle of the table. Harubaru volunteered to take the first turn to show Tatsuma the mechanics of the game. Harubaru shot Rise Dragaon and it went up the slide of the BakuThron DX. However, the shot was too strong. Instead of landing in the "Team Dragaon" Gold Gate Card, Dragaon fell straight down below. Raichi emphasized that sheer strength is not the key to winning the course. It's Tatsuma's turn. At first, Tatsuma was pessimistic as he took into account his poor shooting skills. Sho encouraged him and told him to believe in Twin Doubrew. Tatsuma lays Twin Doubrew into the table and shoots it up the Bakuthron DX. Twin Doubrew was able to pop out in the Gate Card much to Tatsuma's delight until one side starts to lean forward and the Bakugan seems to be in the verge of falling. Turns out that Twin Doubrew's other side was activated. Sho explains that Twin Doubrew is a unique Bakugan with two faces called "UP Mode" and "DOWN Mode." Tatsuma felt delighted with his new discovery and Harubaru felt encouraged that the competition got tougher. Raichi takes his turn. Hollow Munikis stood and registered a speed of 6724 points. Harubaru takes his turn and was able to stand Rise Dragaon. Tatsuma was able to stand Twin Doubrew again, this time in its UP Mode. The Grif Brothers shot at the same time and their respective Guardian Bakugan standing face-to-face. Tatsuma stands Twin Doubrew in its DOWN Mode. When the Bakuthron DX training session was over, the five boys decided to take a break for a while. Tatsuma stopped when he remembered that he forgot his three Gate Cards in the table. Tatsuma takes the Gate Cards and was about to leave when he hears ominous voices from the maintenance vessel. Tatsuma approaches the glass-covered vessel and witnessed his Gif Jinryu arguing with Dagger Odos. Much to Tatsuma's horror, the two Bakugan were indeed talking to each other. Tatsuma's horrified squeals infuriated Dagger Odos, inquiring about the identity of the person outside the vessel. Tatsuma takes his step back and ran as he said that he will tell everyone about it when all of a sudden, a purple light engulfed the place. It came from Dagger Odos which popped out again. Odos creates a shadowy manifestation of himself which horrified Tatsuma further. The Shade of Odos inquired about Tatsuma's identity and why he could hear their voices. Tatsuma threw his Gate Cards in retaliation at the Shade of Odos but the Gate Cards swiftly went through the target. The Shade of Odos approaches Tatsuma when a blue light glowed from the vessel. The Shade of Odos recognized it as Jinryu's light, possessing his master. Tatsuma's eyes glowed bright red and challenged the ominous shadow to a battle. The ominous shadow accepts as it's his first battle in a hundred years. The Shade of Odos uses his power to create a simulated battlefield of darkness, calling it his version of the BakuThron DX. The possessed Tatsuma found it as a perfect battleground. The dark Bakuthron DX created illusions of two new Bakugan: Aquos Dive Fujoe and Darkus Gravity Nome. The possessed Tatsuma recognizes the two Bakugan. The Shade of Odos told him that he revived the two Bakugan from the depths of the Underworld just for that battle. With the stage set for their battle, the possessed Tatsuma confidently accepts the challenge without any hesitations. Featured Brawls There were no featured brawls in this episode. Instead, it was a BakuThron DX challenge which includes Harubaru, Raichi, Tatsuma and the Grif Brothers as participants. Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Koh Grif * Sho Grif BakuTech Debut *Aquos Twin Doubrew *Aquos Dive Fujoe *Darkus Gravity Nome *Darkus Dagger Odos BakuTech Seen *Pyrus Rise Dragaon *Darkus Hollow Munikis *Aquos Gif Jinryu *Ventus Tri Falco *Haos Shield Leoness Trivia *This is the first episode in BakuTech which featured talking Bakugan. *This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes